A Bit More Fire
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: [Deaged!AU] Gellert's sentence was finally decided, and it was going far better than planned...


After what had seemed like a lifetime's stint in Nurmengard, and Gellert wished he had the foresight to know that they would lock him up within his own prison but no one entered a war believing in their own loss, the German Ministry had finally decided what his sentence would be.

He would be deaged, and reintroduced into wizarding society as someone else. Obviously not believing that was enough, he would be attending Hogwarts so Albus Dumbledore would be able to keep him in line. They hoped that would be enough to stop him from going on a murderous rampage, or starting another war, when he turned seventeen again.

That wouldn't melt his frozen heart, or deter the revenge that had begun to sprout within him. No, it simply gave him another chance, and a youth that would never return to Albus.

It was going be a lovely experience.

 _Truly._

…oOo…

Gellert ignored the awed gasps that broke the silence that followed the fading sun. The castle was much lighter, and spectacularly showy, in comparison to the Durmstrang castle which had only the bare essentials. It was clear that the Hogwarts students were far more sheltered than the Durmstrang students had ever been.

He was sure that all the questionable textbooks were absent from the library, or their access would be severely restricted. That just seemed to be something Dumbledore would do, playing by his own fears from when they were both teenagers.

It had been ridiculously easy to sway the mind of the naïve Albus Dumbledore, but the man would be wiser now. Not that _Dumbledore's_ wisdom would help the impressionable young minds that filled the halls. There was only a certain amount of influence Dumbledore would have from his position of Headmaster, especially if he didn't want to draw attention to Gellert.

Which worked out perfectly.

…oOo…

Ravenclaw, the house of the knowledge-seekers.

Gellert supposed that it could be worse, but Ravenclaw was where the brains of Hogwarts lay. If he could lay a firm foundation anywhere, it would be here where he could appeal to their desire for knowledge.

There was only one surprise Sorting. Only one person among the First Years who had intrigued him by her seemingly random Sorting. The Sorting Hat must be crazy to Sort the girl into Gryffindor. From the buzzing that was all he heard of her voice ever since the Black Lake, the girl held a thirst for knowledge that was nearly as strong as her own.

The adoring glance she sent Albus's way a moment later explained everything perfectly.

Oh, he was going to love ripping that adoring look from her eyes and replacing it with something with a bit more fire.

Gellert would truly adore that.

…oOo…

It had been just over a month since they had arrived at Hogwarts, and Gellert had watched her being teased and mocked for that long. It was clear that the rowdy Gryffindors had no idea of the jewel they had in their midst.

Anyone else would have admired her intelligence, and the vast reserves of knowledge he held despite only recently being introduced to the Wizarding World.

Although, Gryffindors had never been noted for being particularly bright, had they?

"Hermione, right?"

The quick dab she made at her eyes didn't fool him, especially with her eyes still rimmed a bloody red when she glanced up at him. Her hands shook, and her sniffling made her voice thick when she replied.

"Yes? You are?"

The smile she faked held no substance in it despite the fact that it was obviously well-used. It became startlingly obvious that Hermione had faced every jibe and mocking laughter several times already, but her skin hadn't hardened enough for it to stop affecting her.

She tried to fit in with intelligence, while he had with power, and it was clear which was more effective.

"I'm Gellert," he replied, handing her a conjured tissue which she gratefully accepted. He slid into the chair opposite her.

"So you're here because?" Hermione prompted in the somewhat comfortable silence that had developed between them.

"Oh! I needed a bit of help with Charms, and I thought that you were the best option since you seem to know everything already," Gellert said, allowing a sheepish smile to cover his face. Charms had always been his worst subject, but Hermione didn't need to know that he had taken the time to master every charm he had been able to get his hands on. "And I had been hoping that you would be in Ravenclaw with me, I learnt so much from listening to you when we were walking into the Great Hall."

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"Uh, okay. Not a lot of people seem to like me helping them," Hermione muttered.

"So you'll help then?"

"Of course! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who is taking their studies seriously," Hermione replied, determination filling her voice.

Gellert allowed himself a small smile.

…oOo…

"He would never do that!"

It had been six months since Gellert had first approached Hermione, and they had been nearly inseparable since. Despite them being in different houses, they often sat at the Ravenclaw table with the Gryffindors being less than welcoming about Gellert's presence at their table.

The Ravenclaws had accepted Hermione easily enough, and hadn't even complained about her being in their Common Room on occasion. They didn't have a password, after all, and if Hermione was able to figure out the riddle presented to her, she was as good as one of them anyway.

"But he did," Gellert informed Hermione, nodding his head seriously. "My aunt saw his sister for herself. There had never been a mention of her before! Besides, there were stories of his father being a muggle-hater!"

"Impossible! I won't believe it until I see the proof!" Hermione rebutted in a furious whisper.

Gellert could tell that she was cracking, though, and this little bit of proof (that would be easily found) would be all that was needed to bring her esteemed idea of Albus crashing to the ground.

And Gellert simply couldn't wait.

…oOo…

It was starting.

Gellert could already feel the burning rage that was growing within Hermione. Every word he told her only build her growing anger, and Gellert didn't think she had ever been as beautiful as she was in those moments where fire lit her brown eyes.

And, perhaps, in those moments, Gellert thought he could feel his hardened heart melt.

 **Written for OTP AU Competition III [Hermione/Grindelwald] – Deaged!AU**


End file.
